imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:PuTRiangle/My first IMO short story
Hey Viewers its me! This isnt my first story written about IMO, i had written one afew months ago and its like... 250 pages long (front to back) and i never posted it cuz i didnt wanna steal Kitcats thunder with her story ._. and i still dont. So, i made this up the other day and i hope you like it ^__^ My first IMO short-story ~Please write a review or post a comment tellin me what you think~ ENJOY~ [[CHAT MOD PuTRiangle]] 21:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) The story of the King and the Legendary Three: How they came to be Long ago in the land known as Inotia, before the split of the kingdom and empire, a king was at the end of his reign. And, even with his old age, he still ruled with a strong fist. One day, the king awoke and knew it was time for him to hand down his throne to the next heir in line. But before he would step down he summoned forth the three strongest warriors in the land to thank them for the services they have done for him throughout his time as king. Then days later the three arrived at the palace gates in the finest armor ever imagined. Upon removing their helmets to stand before their king after the divine ceremony thrown to thank them, the gallant men and woman waited. There was never any trace found of these brave and valiant warriors true names, but their nick-names will be forever known.... The first man, strongest of the group, had been named the devil because of his fiery attitude and wits in battle. The small, young woman, well known, adored, and loved by all. Was given the name "Mama" because she was, by far, the strongest warrior in the land and protected all. The last man, head of the guard, was known for how protective he was of his loved ones. But had gone into isolation after losing the love of his life after she fell asleep, and never woke. He had found out later on that she had been in an affair all along with another man that was richer than he. He would never forgive her, but always love her. The king appeared before the three of them with his most-trusted mage at his side, and spoke of an offering for the three, as a reward for their services. He told them that he would have his mage grant them one wish, of whatever they most desired and they would only get a week to decide upon whatever that would be. And with that, the king left. Late that night the woman walked valiantly into the palace. "My lord." she said. "I know what I most so desire." And with that, the mage rose as she began to speak again. "I desire to be the most powerful being in all the land. I wish for every strong warrior to ever be, cower at the sight of me, and for every other monster to ever be known, flee at my gaze." When the young woman awoke the next morning, she was no longer human; she was a hideous snake-like creature, bound forever alone in the desert she lay in. And she wasn’t so small anymore.... Two days later, the war-hero walked proudly up to the king. "My lord." he said. "I do now know what it is in fact I do so much desire." And with that, the mage rose for the second time. "My lord I wish to have the power to control every monster in my beloved lighthouse. I spend most of my days roaming the damp, dark corridors only to be bothered by them, I wish to control them and have them listen to my every whim." When the man awoke days later, he was locked behind a newly made gate that could only be unlocked by the bravest of challengers who knew its secret... He too was no longer human. Now, instead of being bothered by the monsters that roamed the floors of his beloved lighthouse, he is annoyed by the newly found heads on his scaly back. He unfolded his wings for the first time, and unleashed his wrath... The lighthouse had awoken like never before.... On the last day, the guard had come out of isolation to greet his king with his desire. He had thought long and hard about what he wanted to ask the king to bestow upon him. But alas, he finally knew. Upon walking up to the wise king he got down on one knee. "My lord-" but before he could finish, the king spoke. "I already know what it is that you want my guard... I’ve known you like family for many years... Are you sure this is what you wish?" The guard then stood and looked at the king. "Yes my lord. This is my desire." When the guard woke at last he held something close to him that only few will ever know. He was also no longer human. But, unlike the others, he accepted it. The guards wish was to be somewhere where he can guard the love of his life forever. There, in his temple, he ruled. His love, never to wake to the light of day or hear the sound of his voice again, is forever frozen in ice. Whoever dared to step foot in his temple, and find their way to the last room, would have to get through him to get to her heart. How it always should've been... The kings desire you may ask? The king's desire was to never be forgotten for what he had done while he was ruler. And it hasn't been yet.... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts